Messed Up
by SassySunshine
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette lean in for a drink at the same time when...ACCIDENTAL KISS! How will Brittany and Simon react? How can Theodore and Eleanor help? ExT, SxJ, AxB, slight AxJ & SxB Cartoon! *On Hold*
1. Mishap

Chapter One: Mishap

Studying quietly at the school library, Jeanette Miller sat at a small table next to the window. A thunderstorm was just blowing in as Jeanette was packing up her things.

"Jeanette," the librarian said quietly, "Why don't you stay? It isn't safe for you to walk home in this storm."

"Okay," Jeanette replied, equally as quiet, "I'll just be right back." Jeanette opened the door and walked out of the library. She came up to the water fountain, where she didn't notice Alvin. She leaned in for a sip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! WHOEVER YOU ARE GET - Jeanette?!" Brittany yelped.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked, equally as surprised. Alvin looked up, just as shocked.

"We are in deep trouble now," he muttered. Brittany, infuriated, took off down the hall. "We're over, Alvin!" she called. "Same for you, Jeanette!" Simon replied, taking off with Brittany. Alvin and Jeanette looked at each other with angered expressions.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" they asked at the same time. "ME?" they asked again. "YOU!" they yelled. "STOP THAT!" Alvin wanted to explode. "You ruined my relationship with Brittany! Do you look before you use it?!" "I could ask you the same thing!" Jeanette yelled back.

The two took off after their counterparts.

* * *

**With Brittany and Alvin…**

Brittany walked as fast as she could down the hall. Her heels clacked against the floor. "Brittany! Wait! I didn't mean to!" Alvin yelled. "Save it. You're a dirty liar. You said I was your only girl, and then I catch you lip-locking with Jeanette. My own sister!"

Alvin got in front of her. "Brittany, would I lie to you?" "Let me answer that, um, YES." "I didn't mean to kiss her! We both leaned in and didn't see each other!"

Brittany wasn't buying it. "Did you feel sparks?" "No…well…not really but…" "NOT REALLY?! THAT MEANS YOU FELT SOME SPARKS!" Brittany couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran into the girls' bathroom, sobbing.

* * *

**With Simon and Jeanette…**

"Simon! I'm trying to apologize!" Jeanette said, chasing after Simon. Simon turned around. "Save it. We all knew this would happen. We all knew that you would leave me for another guy. But my own brother?! Does my love mean anything to you?!" Simon yelled, turning around to face Jeanette.

Jeanette sighed. "I love you, Simon! Why can't you believe me?!" "Because I caught you kissing my BROTHER!"

Jeanette's eyes began brimming with tears. "WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?!" she yelled, running into the girls' bathroom.

* * *

**In the girls' bathroom…**

Brittany and Jeanette looked at their tear-stained faces in the mirror as they continued sobbing. "You back-stabber!" Brittany yelled. "YOU'RE THE BACKSTABBER BRITTANY!" Jeanette yelled. "WHY AM I?" Brittany screamed back.

Jeanette looked at her sister with an angry/upset expression. "YOU'RE GOING TO END UP WITH SIMON AND I'M GOING TO END UP WITH YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND ALVIN!"

Brittany looked back at her with an equal expression. "IS THAT HOW YOU WANT IT?! FINE! I'LL BE WITH SIMON! BUT WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE! AND KEEP ALVIN!" Brittany yelled, sniffling loudly. She ran out of the girls' bathroom.

The words Brittany said to Jeanette floated in her head._ Keep Alvin? No, I can't love him! I need to set this right. I'm going to need Alvin, Eleanor, and Theodore,_ Jeanette thought.

* * *

**In the boys' bathroom…**

Alvin wiped his eyes and sat in a corner in the boys' bathroom. Had he really lost Brittany for good? He heard the door creak open. Simon came in and spotted him.

"Why are you here?" Simon asked, wiping his glasses. "I'm never going to have Brittany again…" Simon sighed. "I guess I wasn't thinking correctly at the time. I do want Jeanette. But if she wants me…she needs to prove to me her trust.

"Why can't you trust that it was an accident? A misunderstanding? A mishap? Or any other word for those?" Alvin asked.

"Because…if I know you…you lie a LOT…" "Gee, thanks. That really makes me feel better," Alvin said, glaring at Simon.

* * *

**The next day at school…**

Theodore and Eleanor looked at their siblings as the all glared each other.

"Guys, we're getting weirded-out. Please tell us what happened!" Theodore begged.

"We're fine," Jeanette said, still shooting daggers at Brittany. "It's just PEACHY," Brittany said, shooting Jeanette the same daggers.

"None of your beeswax," Alvin said through gritted teeth. "You should stay OUT OF IT…," Simon said with a slight growl. Eleanor and Theodore exchanged surprised glances.

"May I remind you the spring dance is coming up?" Eleanor cut in. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette fell into a shocked state. This was going to be a big problem.

"Guys?" Eleanor asked. She waved her hand in Brittany's face. No reaction. "Something bad happened, I can tell!" Theodore looked at her, confused.

"How can you tell?" "I always do it and she always swats my hand away and goes 'GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY FACE!'" Eleanor said.

* * *

**Lunchtime…**

Still giving each other a glare, Simon and Jeanette slammed their lunches on the table, as did Alvin and Brittany.

Eleanor tugged on Theodore. "Let's go sit with the cooking club," she whispered. They ran away from the rest of the group and sat with another group of kids.

"It's Jeanette's fault," Simon said. "Me? It was…Brittany!" "Me? It was ALVIN!" "ME?! IT WAS SIMON, OBVIOUSLY!" "No it wasn't Alvin! It was you," Brittany said. "Oh really?" "YEAH…" "Yeah Alvin. It's your fault," Simon said. "Simon, say it again," Alvin said. "It's your fault." "Really? Okay, how about a repeat of 'my fault'!" Alvin walked around the table and kissed Jeanette. He broke away.

"Trying to make me jealous? Well here's what I'll do!" Simon walked around the table and kissed Brittany. The four were suddenly left speechless. Brittany broke away, and, dazed, walked to the cheerleading table. Simon walked to the math club's table, Alvin walked to the basketball team's table, and Jeanette walked to the chemistry club's table. Eleanor and Theodore looked at each other.

"Uh-oh…," Eleanor mumbled.

"We are in deep trouble now," Theodore said.

* * *

**And there's a twist! How will everyone react in private? How will they make things right? Can Theodore and Eleanor even get involved?**

**Oh, by the way, they're teenagers and are in sophomore year and are all seventeen. That means they can drive.**

**REVIEW! (Click it! Click it! You know you want to…)**


	2. Something's Not Right

Chapter 2: Something's Not Right

Nobody could figure it out. Not even their teachers. Not Dave, not Miss Miller. Nobody could figure out why. The math club couldn't, and the chemistry club couldn't.

Simon hadn't been paying attention, got every answer wrong, and yelled at a few snickering students. Principal's!

Jeanette hadn't been listening and mixed the wrong chemicals, and it exploded in the teacher's face. Principal's!

Simon and Jeanette walked down the hallway to the principal's office. "What are you here for?" Jeanette asked. "Wasn't paying attention, got every answer wrong, yelled at some snickering kids. You?"

"Wasn't listening. Mixed the wrong chemicals. The teacher came to check it, and it exploded in their face."

Simon couldn't help but laugh. Jeanette glared at him. "Would you like a bottle of teasing to go with that?"

"No…" "Then be quiet," Jeanette said. Simon turned a deep red. Jeanette hid a satisfied grin.

Alvin and Brittany came down the hall. "Principal's?" Brittany asked, snickering. Simon was about to yell again, but Jeanette stepped on his foot, telling him not to.

Alvin bit back laughter. Brittany elbowed him. "Come on. We're already late enough.." "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU EARLY?" "SHUT UP!"

Brittany dragged Alvin along. "That was weird…," Simon mumbled, following Jeanette into the office. They sat in two waiting chairs. "Ugh…," Simon grumbled.

"What?" Jeanette asked. Simon sighed. "I've never ever been to the principal's office in my entire life. This ruins my reputation."

"It's fine, Si." "No! I was thinking about YOU the entire time!" Jeanette was taken aback.

Simon covered is mouth. "I-I didn't say that…" "Save it, Seville." Did Jeanette just say that? Simon sighed.

* * *

**With Alvin and Brittany…**

"Brittany, look. I know you're mad, and I know you're known to hold a grudge. But please, forgive me…," Alvin said as they walked to class. "Why should I? You kissed my sister TWICE, and now you made us late for class!"

Alvin sighed and followed Brittany's lead. "Look Britt. It was a total accident. Forgive me!" Alvin begged. "Nope," Brittany said.

Alvin grabbed her arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Brittany shrieked. She ripped her arm out of his grip and pushed him down. Alvin hit the floor with a hard thud.

Brittany walked to class, leaving him. Alvin sat on the floor, dumfounded. "Did she just…UGH…oh forget it!" Alvin grabbed his books and tailed Brittany.

"I can't believe this…this is just AWFUL!" Alvin angrily shook his head. "I feel like…I feel like I've been stomped on…"

* * *

**In Alvin and Brittany's class…**

"M-Mr. Peterson…may I use the bathroom?" Brittany asked, raising her hand.

"Go," her math teacher, Mr. Peterson said. Brittany dashed out the door and burst into tears.

"Why am I being so mean to him?! I want him back!" Brittany cried. "That's how I feel about Simon," a voice said.

Brittany turned, only to see Jeanette. "Why are you here?" Brittany asked coldly. "Same reason as you. I can't get him off of my mind."

"ALVIN?!" "No, Simon." "Good, because you would be dead if it WAS Alvin…" "I thought you hated him now…"

"Well he did kiss you at lunch…and like it…" "Well Simon kissed you…I feel the same way." "Aren't you supposed to be at the principal's?" "I went first. Simon's still there."

"Tell me…did you like it when Alvin kissed you…?" "Lunchroom or fountain?" "LUNCHROOM…"

"HECK NO!" Jeanette yelped. "Good." "Did you like it when Simon kissed you…?" "NO WAY!" Brittany said.

"That's good…" There was an odd silence between the sisters. "So…," Brittany murmured. "So…," Jeanette repeated. "Well, better get to class," Brittany said.

Jeanette nodded. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

**In the classroom…**

Alvin's mind had so many thoughts on it. _Doesn't she want me back? Does she even like me? Does she still even notice me? Probably not… I wonder why she's not telling me anything…_

"MR. SEVILLE!" Mr. Peterson snapped. "H-huh?" "What's the answer to number seventeen?" "Oh um…57?" "Correct…" _Why does my teacher hate me?! Wait…every one of them does…why am I caring? Man…I must miss Brittany…_

Brittany walked back into the room. "Britt…pssst…Britt…" Brittany purposely stepped on Alvin's foot. Alvin bit back a yelp as he looked at Brittany.

_REALLY?!_ he screamed in his head as he looked at Brittany. Reading his mind, Brittany thought her reply.

_YOU KISSED JEANETTE! I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU! WHY WOULD I EVER?_ Alvin shook his head in frustration as he concentrated on the teacher.

Brittany was shocked. Alvin? CONCENTRATING? ON THE TEACHER?! _I must have broken him…,_ Brittany thought. She looked at Alvin. _Alvin, please look this way…_

Amazingly, Alvin must have heard her in her head, because he turned toward her._ What do you want, heartbreaker? _Brittany's jaw dropped.

_YOU CALLED ME HEARTBREAKER?! _she yelled in her head. Alvin nodded and turned back to the teacher.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed. Alvin, Brittany, may I see you?" Mr. Peterson said. Alvin and Brittany exchanged glances and went to the front of the room.

"What's going on with your siblings?" Mr. Peterson asked. "Theodore and Eleanor? They're fine," Alvin said.

Mr. Peterson glared at Alvin. "You know who I mean. Jeanette and Simon. They've been acting strange lately."

"I don't know," Brittany said, giving Alvin a look to just play along. "No idea. We'll see tonight," Alvin said, making his excuse. "Okay, you guys can go," Mr. Peterson said. Alvin and Brittany dashed out the door.

They ran to their lockers. "That was weird…," Brittany muttered. "Yeah…weird…," Alvin said. "Look, Alvin…I told Jeanette she can have you…but I'm guessing she doesn't…"

"And?" "And…I'm sorry…I want you back…" Brittany burst into tears and hugged. Alvin. She cried into his shirt. "I've been waiting all this time to hear you say that…," Alvin said.

Brittany came up from Alvin's shirt with a watery smile. "Alvin…I missed you…even that time when it seemed I hated you…I didn't…" "It's okay, Britt."

* * *

**At lunch…**

"Someone's made up. At least something will be normal," Eleanor said. Alvin and Brittany smiled as they sat down together. "Where's Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"Suffering…," Eleanor mumbled, pointing across the room. Simon and Jeanette were fighting as Theodore pushed them toward the table. "Oh brother," Alvin said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**If you want to see what happens next…well, you just have to check in the next chapter. Yes, Alvin and Brittany made up. It's evident they're my number 1 couple. Did you like their fluff in this one? You're probably asking yourself, Simon and Jeanette fighting? Yep! My imagination!**


	3. The Plan

**LOL, this is gonna be a good chapter, considering Alvin is planning something…**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Plan

"IT WAS YOU, SIMON!" Jeanette yelled. The two slammed their lunch trays down on the table. Theodore sighed and sat down. "WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AS CLUMSY AS YOU!"

Inside, Jeanette's heart was crushed. She stared at Simon with hurt/anger. "SIMON! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!"

Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor sat in shock and interest. Alvin pulled popcorn out of a brown bag.

Jeanette was fuming. She tackled Simon…in front of everyone. The whole cafeteria was quiet.

For it to be quiet…it usually took the principal. But this was a huge fight…between the two top students.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THE CLUMSY GIRL NOW, FOUR EYES?!" Jeanette yelled. Simon slapped her across the cheek. She fell back. Jeanette's right cheek turned a bright red.

"THAT'S HOW I LIKE YOU!" Simon said. An announcement came over the intercom.

"_Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller to the principal's office,"_ the principal's voice came. Alvin quickly slid his cell phone in his back pocket. "Second time in a day. Even worse," Simon muttered. "Put a sock in it," Jeanette mumbled, rubbing her cheek.

"How long will it be before they're suspended for a month?" Eleanor asked, twirling spaghetti on her fork. "Three more trips to the principal's," Alvin said, grinning.

Eleanor gave him a weird look. Alvin noticed. "Oh! I've been suspended before," Alvin said. "That's my boyfriend for you," Brittany said.

* * *

**At the principal's…**

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP SIMON!"

"YOU SHUT UP JEANETTE!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" the principal yelled. Simon and Jeanette were quiet. "Now, what exactly happened?"

Simon and Jeanette were about to start screaming at each other. "JEANETTE, your side first."

"Well, I was just being cool, minding my own business when he called me clumsy and attacked me. He slapped me across the cheek, too," Jeanette said, pointing to the red mark.

"Okay, Simon?" "THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED. Jeanette here yelled at me, attacked me randomly, called me for eyes, and punched me repeatedly!"

Jeanette's mouth fell open. "NO! MY STORY'S RIGHT!"

"NO, MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

The principal blew a blow horn. Simon and Jeanette covered their ears. "I know the real story, and it's not from either of you. It's from Simon's brothers Theodore and Alvin. Alvin called me." Simon muttered something under his breath.

"Theodore said you two were screaming in the hall, and in the lunch room Simon eventually called Jeanette clumsy, Jeanette was mad and attacked Simon, she called him four eyes, and then Simon slapped Jeanette," the principal said.

"Fine…that's the right story," Simon said coldly. "It's detention for both of you after school everyday this week," the principal said.

"Fine," Simon and Jeanette muttered simultaneously. The principal sent them out. "I'll get Alvin for this…" "Why? Can't take a minute of this?" "No, I can't. So be quiet, Jeanette." Jeanette stomped on his foot and walked away.

"She may look like a weakling but she can really crush a foot," Simon muttered, rubbing it. An apple came flying out of nowhere and hit him.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jeanette yelled.

* * *

**At the lunchroom…**

"You sure you guys made the smartest move telling the principal on them?" Brittany asked.

Alvin gave her a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about." "!" Simon's voice came.

"NOW THERE'S SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Alvin yelled, running past Simon and out the door. He ran to the rooftop garden.

Simon came right after him. "ALVIN YOU ARE DEAD!" he yelled, cornering Alvin. The only way to escape was to jump off the roof. "YOU'RE NOT FORCING ME TO SERIOUSLY…?"

Simon got closer. "NO SI, YOU CAN'T…" Simon threw himself at Alvin, causing Alvin to fall over the edge. Alvin looked at Simon.

"You can't take out your anger on me!" he yelled. Simon crushed the hand Alvin was holding on with. Alvin cringed and let go. He began falling…and landed on another set of roof.

"You've gotta be kidding me…," Alvin mumbled, carefully making his way down. "I need a plan to get Simon and Jeanette back together…"

* * *

**That night at the Seville house, Alvin's room…**

"We'll just be in my room talking Dave. I think Simon is still arguing with Jeanette in his room," Alvin said.

"As long as your to bed no later than twelve," Dave replied. Alvin brought Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore up to his room and shut the door.

"Alright. You guys know how on Saturday night Dave is always away and leaves us in charge?" Alvin asked. "Yeah," Brittany replied.

"How about we have a small party this Saturday and play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_? We could put Simon and Jeanette together," Alvin suggested.

The group nodded. "So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Eleanor asked. "AVOID THEM. Simon almost got me killed today. I had to jump off the school roof," Alvin said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Simon's room…**

Simon slapped Jeanette across the face five times. In reply, Jeanette harshly kicked him in the stomach and grabbed his favorite book. "NOT SHAKESPEARE!" Simon yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OR THE BOOK DIES!" Jeanette yelled, preparing to tear it, smash it, and throw it out the window.

Simon grabbed his beloved book and kicked Jeanette into a chair. He grabbed rope from his closet and tied her to it. He put duct tape over her mouth.

"MMHH YMM HWWVE ME WIIIINNNGG ME!!! (Oh you have GOT to be kidding me)!" Jeanette yelled. She leaned over and fell on the floor. Her glasses broke. Simon covered his mouth. "I went too far…," he mumbled.

Simon grabbed scissors and cut the ropes. He ripped off the tape. Jeanette ran into the bathroom, crying. She took out her cell phone.

"Miss Miller? I'm coming home…"

* * *

**Back in Alvin's room…**

"Do you hear something…like…crying?" Alvin asked. "JEANETTE!" Eleanor and Brittany shouted simultaneously, running out the door. "Simon…," Theodore and Alvin said simultaneously, heading to Simon's room.

* * *

**With the girls…**

Jeanette was about to end her call. Brittany rushed in and grabbed the phone. "MISS MILLER, HI! Listen, Jeanette changed her mind. She won't be coming home. BYE!" Brittany said.

Jeanette glared. "Why'd you do that?" she asked. "I'm not letting you go home. The boys are in Simon's room now," she said.

"Yeah. I think Alvin and Theodore are beating him senseless with pillows," Eleanor added.

* * *

**With the boys…**

"YOU DON'T HURT BRITTANY'S SISTER!" Alvin shouted, knocking Simon on the floor with a pillow.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HURT ELEANOR GETS WHEN SOMEONE IS IN PAIN?!" Theodore yelled, hitting Simon on the head.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'M NOT CARING?!" Simon yelled, grabbed a random book for a shield.

"SIMON IS THAT YOUR LIBRARY BOOK?!" Alvin yelled. "NO! IT'S YOURS!" Simon yelled back, hitting Alvin on the head. The blow was so hard, it knocked Alvin out.

"HE'S UNCONCIOUS! YOU'RE A MONSTER SIMON!" Theodore yelled, dragging Alvin out of the room. The door slammed.

"He's right…what have I done?" Simon asked.

* * *

**In Alvin's room…**

"Huh…what…?" Alvin mumbled, opening his eyes. Three people surrounded him.

"Theodore…wha…what happened?" "Simon accidentally knocked you out with a hard book…" "When I get my hands on him…"

"Violence isn't the answer…," Brittany said. "Then what is?" "Hanging his clothes on the school flagpole tomorrow after gym…," Eleanor said with a devious grin.

"Wow…your girlfriend has a bad side, congrats," Alvin said to Theodore. Theodore rolled his eyes.

"We're going to fix this…," Eleanor said. "I hope…," Alvin mumbled rubbing his head.

* * *

**Ha ha! Left you guessing. Will Simon like it when they replace his clothes with a flag?! LOL!!!!!!!!! I know, Jeanette and Simon are very out of character. But it's amusing to watch nerds fight…LOL…**

**When Alvin went I hope he meant DO NOT HIT HIM ON THE HEAD AGAIN SIMON!**

**Simon: I'll do what I want.**

**Me: GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Okay guys, review this chapter. If I get five more reviews I'll update again.**

**(Click the button…click it…you want to…)**


End file.
